1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless communication terminal, and more particularly, to a wireless communication terminal having a connector unit and a cover unit that moves in conjunction with a movement of the connector unit, and a guide unit thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a wireless communication terminal may be a portable device capable of wirelessly transmitting and/or receiving a signal. The wireless communication terminal may include a personal communication service (PCS) terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a Smart phone, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) terminal, and the like. Additionally, a wireless communication terminal may be connected to a computer such as a laptop to provide a wireless Internet connection for the computer.
An antenna may be mounted in the wireless communication terminal to wirelessly transmit/receive a signal. Currently, an internal embedded intenna may be used to improve portability. Also, a connector such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector may be included in the wireless communication terminal to connect to the computer.
However, this type of wireless communication terminal has become smaller to enhance portability, and so a radial pattern of the intenna has become more and more limited. That is, an appropriate size and thickness of the wireless communication terminal may be selected to achieve any one of a variety of radial patterns of the intenna.
Also, the connector protrudes from the wireless communication terminal to connect to a computer, and this may cause user inconvenience, or the connector may be damaged in its protruded condition.